One Chance of Peace
by Night-Corpse
Summary: "Oh, come on Nya! I said I'm sorry!" "Sorry? You are sorry! IT DOESN'T CUT IT! YOU CHEATED ON ME JAY! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!" Nya and Jay broke up because of a harmless Date? Nope. Jay has had a nightmare, A young woman kissed him in his dream and Nya found the two.Kai wants to kill Jay for making his sister heartbroken. Story is better than summary. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Terrible.

"Oh, come on Nya! I said I'm sorry!" "Sorry? You are sorry?! IT DOESN'T CUT IT! YOU CHEATED ON ME JAY! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!"

Never...never...

"Never...never..." I tossed in my sleep, "Nya, I didn't...Nya..wait..Nya!" I screamed falling off the edge of the bed, I hit the floor with the pillows and blankets sprawled over me. I jumped up; THUMP. "UGH!" I yelled, as I hit the shelf above my head, books fell on top of me. "Crapppp..." I muttered massaging the side of my bruised skull. I had had that stupid nightmare again...like for the last few weeks...I was sure it was a sign of me losing Nya...Each time the conversation changing or dragging on...All I know...is one day...I might not have this chance to tell her...

I love her...

"Hey Jay! Ready for our date?" Nya smiled. "Like always Babe." I replied taking her soft arm. "Mmmm!" She hummed happily. We walked down the stairs onto the deck of the Destiny's Bounty M2. "So...where we goin?" she asked. OH my god..., that happened in my dream! Okay...gotta make this different...Can't lose my wonderful girlfriend..."Umm..." I replied shaking. "Whatever you want!" I yelled finally. "Really?!" She squeaked. I nodded nervously. "YAY!" She clapped. I laughed slowly. "Umm...How about...Paradise Gardens?" She asked. I nodded again, this time more confidently. "Sure." After about...I dunno...18 mins of walking? We arrived. "For two?" The waitress asked Nya. I ducked under my hood when I saw what she looked like. This girl was in my dream, the one who ran up to me and kissed me, and, I had nothing to do but kiss back, cos she wouldn't let me go. I kept my eyes alert though. Then Nya appeared...I jolted back to real life with Nya's ringing voice. "Jay?" It asked. "Earth to Jay! YOOHOO!" She called shaking me. "Huh? What?" I asked. Nya laughed. God...I love that laugh...I would miss it if we broke up... "What do you want?" She questioned. I didn't realize we had sat down. "Ummm...Noodles?" I asked. "What kind?" "Stir fry?". "Sure, I'm going to try the Pineapple balls." Nya replied. "Yum!" I said. I looked away. "Why don't you take off you're hoodie?" "Ummm...I'm cold." I replied slowly..I saw the girl coming toward us. I told Nya I needed to use the bathroom. She nodded slowly and scooted out from her seat beside me. I ran to the staff door. I ran threw the kitchen not caring if anyone yelled at me. I ran outside. Breathing heavy I sat down. I put my head in my hands, I knew I should have canceled the date. "Why didn't I?" I yelled. "Didn't what?" I heard a voice. I jumped up expecting Nya, but I saw the girl. "oh no...leave! Please!" My hood fell. "Oh my god! YOU'RE ONE OF THE NINJA!" She yelled happily. "No...leave me alone!" I pushed my hood over my head. She pushed it back. This happened in my dream...no...this is it...don't kiss me. I felt her soft lips brush mine. When I didn't kiss back she pushed harder. I had to kiss her back. I heard the door open again. CRAP IT'S NYA! "No one out here." I heard an oriental voice. "Please, let me though!" I heard her voice. "Mmmm let... goo!" I said between our locked lips. "MMMM...noooo thank youuu..." She replied pulling me closer. "UGH! PLEASE!" I yelled. "Jay?" I heard a voice. I tried to push girly away but it was too late. I pried her off and saw Nya's eyes. "J-Jay?" tears started to come from her eyes. "Nya...this is not what you think..." I replied. The waitress looked at Nya. "Who is this?" Nya asked, pointing at her angrily. "I'm Soifa." The girl replied. "Sooo! SOFIA?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!?" Nya screeched. Tears came to Sofia's eyes as well. "Umm...I like you're sexy boyfriend a lot?" She squeaked. "WELL NOW" Nya screeched. "YOU CAN LEAVE!" Sofia stared at Nya's angry eyes and ran crying into the restaurant. She turned back to me. "Jay?" Her eyes literally turned watery blue. "Why were you kissing her?" I stared at the ground. "Nya...I didn't mean to kiss her." I replied slowly. "NO Jay." She replied. "What the heck? You didn't mean to? I saw you kissing her back!" She started walking. "Oh, come on Nya! I said I'm sorry!" "Sorry? You are sorry?!" She laughed stupidly. IT DOESN'T CUT IT! YOU CHEATED ON ME JAY! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!" I stared into space watching her walk away...Forever...I felt tears sting my eyes as I dropped my head, I plunged myself onto the ground burst into tears. I cried for hours until I felt something on my left...I was shoved into the air and thrown into the wall...I saw two blazing red eyes. Kai...OH NO.. "JAY WALKER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He screeched. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA CHEATING ON MY SISTER? SHE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?! HUH?!" I looked at my painful arm, I shuffled uneasily at the sight of the blood. "I didn't! This girl walked up to me and kissed me! It's not my fault!" I cried. "OH YEAH! SURE!" Kai mocked me. "Ask the stupid girl!" I screamed. He punched me. Red goo oozed out of my nose. "Believe me!" I yelled. "Kai, would I lie?" He looked at me with slits for eyes. I stared back. His eyes lightened, I saw the anger disappear. "Show me." I nodded, and started toward the door, I felt his hand touch my left shoulder again. "You better not be lying."

He said. "Or you'll be there, here, and there," he pointed to different spots on the walls of the alley. I gulped and continued. I saw Sofia standing at the counter trying not to cry any more than she was. "SOFIA!" I called. She turned and burst back into tears, she ran into the ladies washroom. I ran after her and knocked. "SOFIA!" I looked at Kai, he punched his other hand. I probably looked like a goose..."What?" I finally heard someone sniffle. "I need you out here please." I said calmly. She opened the door. "What?" "I need you to tell my friend here, that you kissed me. I didn't kiss you." She nodded. She motioned for Kai to come in. She looked the door behind and I heard talking. I walked down and sat in the booth me and Nya sat in. I took something out of my pocket. I looked at the velvet box and tried to hold back my tears. I was going to propose to Nya tonight...but now...it's hopeless...I heard the door open. I quickly stuffed the box in my coat pocket. "So..." Kai said. He put his hands in his pocket. "Yeah?" I said nervously. "Seems, you didn't cheat on my sister." He looked at me. "I'm sorry." I nodded. "I'm sorry too." We hugged. "Why don't we go tell my little sis the news?" He asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, lets go..." We made our way to the door and left. I got into the car.I hoped Nya will forgive me..if not...I don't know what I'll do, I watched the street lights blink as Kai sped down the street to the Destinys bounty...The night was cold...and I wondered how she felt...I was heartbroken...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed! Here is the second chapter for 'One Chance of Peace"! Please enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter two: Forgive and Forget.

We soon arrived at the bounty. I stayed in the car, Kai looked at me and unloaded the trunk. Turned out he was going to get groceries when he saw Nya running along Ninjago city crying and he came and found me. I looked at my reflection. "Jay." A voice called. "Nya..I love you." I said back. "I'm sorry." I added. I looked at her... Except...it wasn't her...it was Kai. I frowned. "Okay. save that for when we get inside?" He asked. I nodded. "Cos that was just weird." He shivered. I kinda laughed. He handed me a parcel. I looked inside and found some of Nya's favorite flowers... Roses. "You might wanna remove the scowl." I looked up, Kai made a motion to his mouth, he circled it from a upside down smile to a regular. I smiled, he smirked and gave me a thumbs up. I went to the bounty's step and unlocked the door. Luckily...everyone was in bed, I snuck to her room and knocked. "Who is it?" She asked. "Me...Jay.." I whispered. "Go away Jay..." She sniffled. "I don't wanna talk to you...leave me alone." "Fine, only if you'll listen Nya." I replied. I heard her blow her nose, then say "Okay," I told her about all that happened. I even got Kai to tell her some of it! After I finished I heard the door unlock. I was ready for a hug, except...when she opened the door I saw a bloodshot eyed tears streaming Nya. I opened my arms a little. but I received a punch in the face. "THAT WAS FOR MAKING ME CRY!" Nya screamed. But then she joined me on the floor and kissed me. "I don't need to know what that was for." I said smiling. I hugged her and we shared another kiss. I heard a few soft sighs and a gagging noise. We looked up and saw everyone standing above us. My face burned and so did Nya's. I looked at her and at them, "Jay...don't you have something you wanna give Nya?" Kai whispered, but Nya heard. "Huh?" She asked. I nodded and helped her up, I ran to the car and got the flowers, I took the velvet box out of my pocket and put it in the middle, still visible though. I walked back in, I saw Nya looking confused. I held the flowers out to her. She gasped and hugged me. "Oh my god. Jay!" She squealed. I hugged her back. She went to sniff one, and found the box touching her nose. She brought it out, Her eyes wider than plates. I beamed as I watched her open, gasp, and drop it and jump on the couch as if it were a mouse. Everyone laughed. I picked it up and kneeled in front of her. "Nya, I love you with all my heart, that incident with the waitress was no fault of mine, I had to kiss back cause she hurt and most likely bruised my lips." Everyone laughed again. I continued; "But, lets forget all that and move up from 'Friends.' to 'Boyfriend and girlfriend', something else.." I held up the box. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I promise..I'll never cheat on you...never ever...Cause I love you..." Her eyes filled with tears and she started to laugh as they poured. "YES!" She squeaked. She jumped down and wrapped her arms around my neck. I spun her around in my happiness and kissed her for who know's how long, until Kai broke us apart, I would have stayed like that for hours on end. "Alright! So it's settled you're getting m-m-m-married." He shivered at the word as he stuttered. I laughed and Nya giggled. I held her waist and she looked into my eyes. I kissed her nose, and she kissed my forehead. Then we broke apart. "I have an announcement too." Nya said excitedly. She jumped on the couch again. "Guys..." She started, grinning like crazy. "I'm pregnant!" She squealed. My eyes go wide. Kai's jaw drops. Cole and Zane stared at her in disbelief, Sensei smiled and Lloyd gagged. "You...Jay..." Kai speaks slowly. Then he fainted..I stared at him stupidly and looked back at Nya. I smiled. And she Smiled back...I knew were going to make a great family in our what is in store, I am ready.

* * *

How was it? Please tell me if I should continue :) R&R PLEASEYS! :3


End file.
